


Love's Little Compromises

by Sy_Itha



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Multi, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2665889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sy_Itha/pseuds/Sy_Itha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After walking in on Danny and Carmilla in a compromising circumstance, Laura sits the two of them down for a little talk and proposes a compromise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The room was unnaturally quiet. For once, Laura had the camera turned off. The internet did _not_ need to see this. Danny leaned against the wall by the doorframe and Carmilla reclined on her bed. They both tried to look casual, but the tension in the room was palpable.

Laura took a deep breath before speaking. "So, first of all, I need to apologize to you Danny. I really shouldn't have said some of the things I did. I was really stressed out and I said some hurtful stuff. I know you were just trying to keep me safe." Laura bit her lip and waited for Danny to reply.

"It really did hurt, Laura." She crossed her arms and shifted uneasily. "I know I was maybe a little too…forceful, or demanding, but I wasn't trying to control you. I'm sorry if you felt that way."

Laura caught Carmilla rolling her eyes. "Hey, your turn," she said.

Carmilla frowned. "I'm sorry that I choked you," she said to Danny. To her credit, Carmilla actually managed keep from sounding sarcastic.

Danny sighed. "I'm sorry that I tackled you and then tied you up in a chair."

Carmilla smirked. "Under different circumstances Red, that could have been pleasant." Both Danny and Laura blushed.

Laura cleared her throat. "Which brings me to why you're both here." Both women turned to Laura, giving her their full attention. "I've been doing some thinking about the situation. I care for both of you deeply. Apparently, you two have some chemistry as well."

Both of them looked uncomfortable. "About that-" Danny began.

Carmilla interrupted. "Don't even try to deny it Red. If Laura had walked in seconds later you would have been bent over her desk."

Laura held up a hand to halt Danny's rebuttal. "So, I wanted to propose a solution." Laura glanced between the two of them. She did not know how well her proposal would be received. "We all share." Laura held her breath.

"Share?" Danny asked. "What do you mean share?"

Carmilla grinned. "Cupcake, I didn't think you had it in you."

"What? What does she mean?" Danny glanced between Laura and Carmilla.

"We would all date…each other," Laura clarified, her face growing hot.

"The three of us?" Danny asked, her voice a little higher pitched than normal. "Like…a threesome?"

"I am _definitely_ okay with that," Carmilla said. "But I think what she means is kind of like a limited open relationship. Laura, you, and I would all be able to date each other; either one on one, or all together. Sharing. They did teach about sharing in your little Summer club, right Amazon?"

Danny's fingers clenched.

Laura stood up, moving between them. "Carmilla, if this is going to work, you two are going to have to get along."

Carmilla laughed. "Oh you don't get it cupcake. Part of the appeal Red has for me is that I piss her off. She wants to hate fuck me." She turned to grin at Danny. "Don't you?"

"Shut up," Danny muttered.

Carmilla simply smirked. "See?"

"So, are you both okay with this?" Laura asked.

Carmilla got off her bed and moved to Laura's side. "I'm on board." She took Laura's hand and toyed with it. "What's it going to be Red?"

Danny was quiet for a moment before moving to Laura's other side, taking her free hand. "The idea does appeal to me, I'm not certain if it really will work out in practice." She gave Laura a look. "But I'd like to try."

"Okay, good." Laura released a sigh as she relaxed.

"So what do you want to do now?" Carmilla asked. The suggestiveness in her voice made Laura tremble.

"Honestly, I hadn't thought that far. I assumed you two would be killing each other by now," Laura admitted.

Carmilla traced her fingers lightly up Laura's forearm. "Well Red, I think we can cooperate for a bit, don't you?"

Danny's brow furrowed before she caught on. "I think that would be okay, if it's okay with Laura?" She cupped Laura's cheek.

"If what's okay with Laura?" Laura asked. She was having trouble focusing with both of them touching her.

"I believe I heard someone mention a threesome?" Danny murmured.

Realization finally hit Laura. "Now? But we haven't talked!"

"I thought that's what we _just_ did?" Carmilla replied.

"I mean about boundaries…and, and rules!" Danny was behind her now, kissing the side her neck. Carmilla's hands brushed along her sides.

"Carmilla, are there any rules I need to know about?" Danny asked. Laura felt the redhead nip gently at her neck.

"Nope. You?" Carmilla leaned forward, kissing along the side of Laura's neck that Danny was currently occupying.

Danny met Carmilla's eyes. "Don't feed from me."

The vampire shrugged. "Fair enough." Carmilla met Danny's mouth somewhere along Laura's throat and they kissed, Laura still between them. Laura could barely believe what was happening. She thought that she might faint. They broke the kiss and Carmilla turned to Laura.

"What about you Cupcake? Got any rules I need to know about?" The words were nearly a purr. Laura's legs felt like they might give out at any second.

"Um, uh…Safe word! The safe word is 'red light.' We need one of those, right?"

Carmilla smiled slowly, and then her mouth was on Laura's kissing her fiercely. Laura moaned into her mouth, her hands finally coaxed into movement. One reached up to cup Danny's face, the other circling around Carmilla's waist, pulling them flush.

Carmilla broke the kiss and her fingers found the buttons on Laura's shirt, quickly undoing them. Danny took a step back, pulling the shirt over Laura's shoulders and letting it fall to the floor. Danny undid Laura's bra and Carmilla tossed it into the corner of the room. Danny took the opportunity to turn Laura around, kissing her hard. Laura's hands found Danny's shirt and she pulled it up, taking her sports bra with it. Laura felt Carmilla's warm body press against her back. _She must have taken her shirt off._ The thought flickered through her mind and shattered when Carmilla's hands slowly traveled over Laura's hips and rubbed between her thighs. She gasped, breaking the kiss and arching into Danny.

"I think you had a brilliant idea Cupcake," Carmilla whispered into her ear.

"I think you two are going to kill me," Laura rasped. Danny's hands moved to the buttons on Laura's jeans. She hesitated and glanced at Laura.

"Too fast?" Danny asked. Carmilla's hands stilled, waiting for an answer.

"Oh God, don't you dare stop. Either of you!" Laura cried. Danny smirked and she could hear Carmilla chuckle.

"I think we should take her over to the bed before she falls over," Danny said. Laura nodded vigorously.

"I think we're all wearing too many clothes." Carmilla trailed her hands over her body, down to her impossibly tight pants, and slowly stripped out of them. Laura could only stare. She was surprised to hear a soft whimper from Danny.

"Laura, it looks like she needs help out of her jeans." Carmilla nodded at Danny. With shaking hands and a nervous smile, Laura helped Danny remove the last of her clothing. For a moment, Laura stood there and took in the sight of both of the beautiful naked women in front of her.

She glanced at the bed, trying to think of how three of them were going to fit on a twin bed. Carmilla followed her gaze.

"Are we going to fight over who gets to touch her first?" Carmilla asked Danny.

Danny shook her head. "I take it you have something in mind?"

"Sit down, back against the headboard," Carmilla directed. Danny raised a brow but relaxed on Laura's bed. "Laura, sit in between her legs, facing me."

Danny's eyes darkened as Laura settled between her legs and leaned back against her chest. Danny's hands started to wander over Laura's body, pinching and rolling her nipples between her fingers.

"You're getting the idea." Carmilla moved in front of Laura, trailing her hand up the inside of her thigh. Laura tilted her head back, resting it on Danny's shoulder. Danny kissed along her neck, grazing her teeth across the skin. Laura moaned and arched into the touch. She was already more aroused than she had ever remembered being. Carmilla leaned down, kissing Laura's chest before brushing her fingers against her clit.

"Carm, God, stop teasing." Laura rolled her hips, desperately seeking more contact.

"So impatient," Carmilla chided. Danny continued teasing Laura's nipples, and kissing along her jawline. Carmilla smirked. "Danny, why don't you take over?" She placed her hand over Danny's and guided it downward to Laura's clit. Danny moaned softly.

"Fuck Laura, you're so wet." Danny began moving her fingers with long, sure strokes. Carmilla watched for a few moments, her eyes transfixed on the scene. Laura's gasp broke the spell and Carmilla moved her hand once again between Laura's legs, this time gently pressing inside her as Danny continued to stroke her clit. Laura groaned and gripped Carmilla's shoulders tightly.

"Danny, Carm, God…" Laura could no longer form words as Danny and Carmilla worked together. Finally the sensation of both of the touching her was simply too much. She bit down hard on Carmilla's shoulder to muffle the scream that threatened to escape as she reached her climax. Carmilla's free hand moved to Laura's hip, trying to hold here steady as she continued to thrust inside her. Gradually, Carmilla's hand slowed and Danny brushed a strand of hair off of Laura's forehead. Laura smiled lazily, looking first at Carmilla, then turned to see Danny.

"This is definitely turning out better than I had planned," she murmured. "But it isn't all about me. I want to touch both of you."

"Do you need a minute, Cupcake?" Carmilla asked.

Laura shook her head. "As long as I don't have to stand up."

"Lay down," Danny said softly. "There's something I want to try." Her face was deeply flushed, from arousal or embarrassment, Laura couldn't be sure. She disentangled herself from Danny and the redhead stood up to make room for Laura to lay down.

"Hey…um Carmilla?" Danny wouldn't meet the vampire's gaze. "Come here a sec." Carmilla stood up and moved over to Danny who whispered something in Carmilla's ear. Carmilla's face slowly spread into a smile that settled between delighted and mischievous.

"Oh, I think I'm going to enjoy this," she kissed Danny roughly, gripping her hair and pulling her towards the bed. Danny straddled Laura, then leaned forward until she was on all fours, bracing herself with her hands, her face inches away from Laura. Laura leaned up and kissed her fiercely. As much as she'd enjoyed the earlier attention, she was eager to give Danny some as well. Laura let her hands wander over the taller woman's body, exploring her curves. Suddenly Danny gasped and arched. Laura looked up to see Carmilla kneeling behind Danny with her hand slowly moving between Danny's legs.

"Tell Laura what you wanted me to do Danny," Carmilla said. Danny whimpered and bit her lip.

"I told her to touch me like this," Danny whispered.

"Like what?" Laura asked.

"From behind."

"That wasn't all you wanted, was it Danny?" Carmilla asked. Laura's hands found Danny's breasts and began caressing the sensitive skin.

"I told her to…" Danny gasped and moaned, as Laura brushed across her nipple.

"Finish your sentence," Carmilla commanded. Laura could feel a blush returning to her face. She had not realized she would enjoy watching Danny and Carmilla like this.

"I wanted her to spank me." Danny groaned and Laura could see Carmilla pressing inside Danny. Remembering what they had done earlier, Laura let her hand slide over Danny's body and began touching her clit. A few moments later Laura heard a resounding smack.

"Fuck," Danny gasped. "No harder than that, okay?" Danny half turned to meet Carmilla's eyes.

"Okay," Carmilla agreed. She began slowly thrusting inside Danny, occasionally bringing her hand down against her backside. The red head whimpered and moaned over Laura, who continued to stroke her. Laura could see Danny's arms trembling as she struggled to retain some measure of control.

"Admit it Danny, you like that I'm fucking you like this." She thrust in hard, moving the bed with each stroke. "You _asked_ for me to fuck you like this." She smacked her ass again. "I want you to come all over Laura." That seemed to be what sent Danny over the edge. Laura could feel Danny's wetness covering her hand as Danny continued to rock her hips with Carmilla's thrusts. Carmilla didn't stop, she kept thrusting, Laura tried to match Carmilla's rhythm with her own hand, and a moment later Danny cried out as she came once again. Carmilla still did not stop moving. Concerned, Laura cupped Danny's cheek.

"Danny? Is this okay? You still want more?" Danny's eyes met hers and she nodded, beyond words at this point.

"Carm, hold on." Carmilla froze, and Danny whimpered in protest.

"Is she alright?"

"She's alright, but I'd like to touch her now since you just gave her two orgasms." Laura pointed out.

"You hear that Danny? You're going to get pounded by Laura. How does that feel? Shy little Laura is going to take you from behind."

Laura maneuvered herself out from under Danny and took Carmilla's place behind her. Laura didn't waste time with foreplay. She could see that Danny was still extremely worked up. She pressed her fingers inside Danny and moaned softly. It felt so good to finally be able to touch her like this. She could hardly wait to feel Carmilla… Suddenly, an idea struck her. Laura turned to Carmilla, who stood by the bed, watching as Laura slowly moved in and out of Danny.

"Carm, you haven't come yet have you?" she asked.

Carmilla looked up. "Not yet, no. Why?"

"If you sit in front of Danny, and she is down on her elbows she could um…put her mouth to work." Laura flushed. Carmilla's eyes darkened at her suggestion. She leaned down to Danny's ear.

"Would you like that? Do you want to taste me?" Carmilla asked.

"Yes," Danny breathed. Carmilla moved to the head of the bed and spread her legs. Danny lowered her head to Carmilla's body. Carmilla tilted her hips upward to give Danny better access. Meanwhile Laura watched as Danny licked and sucked Carmilla. She thrust harder into Danny, who rolled her hips against the motion. Carmilla moaned loudly.

"God, you're so much better when you don't talk," she murmured. Carmilla ran her fingers through Danny's hair, urging her on. Danny moaned against Carmilla, and let her hands slide under her thighs. Laura couldn't see what Danny was specifically doing, but watched as Carmilla's back bowed, and she cried out with pleasure.

"God whatever the fuck you're doing, don't stop." Carmilla panted. She bucked against Danny's mouth as the red head tried to hold her steady. Laura shifted her hand to get a better angle and increased the pace. She could hear Danny's whimpers, somewhat muffled by Carmilla's loud moans. Danny was close; Laura could feel it.

"Oh fuck," Carmilla groaned and her whole body went rigid. A second later, and Danny followed, coming again all over Laura's hand.

For a long moment, the room was only filled with panting as the three of them tried to regain their breath. Danny had her head resting on Carmilla's thigh, and Laura leaned against the wall, lightly running her hands over whatever parts of Danny and Carmilla she could reach.

Carmilla laughed softly. "For fucks sake Danny, what the hell was that thing with your tongue?"

Danny's grin was smug. "Maybe I'll teach it to you sometime." Danny turned to look at Laura. "We should have a conversation at some point about what we all want." She looked up at Carmilla, flushing. "I probably shouldn't have just sprung that on you."

"I will dominate you anytime, Red." Carmilla's grin was nearly predatory. "But we should talk about stuff, like how someone has some very interesting role play scenarios." She looked pointedly at Laura, who grinned.

"I can't believe that this might actually work. I was so worried," Laura said. With the heat of the moment dying, her whole body trembled with sudden exhaustion. Carmilla tapped Danny's head, motioning her to scoot over. The three of them adjusted until Laura was safely in the middle of both of her lovers.

"It's a little crowded, but I'd like to lay like this for a little bit, if that's alright?" Laura said.

"Maybe later we can push our beds together," Carmilla suggested.

Danny laughed. "Well that's going to be fun to explain to Perry and LaFontaine."

"Feng shui?" Laura offered.

Carmilla smiled and kissed Laura softly. "Get some rest Cupcake, between the two of us, you're going to need it."

Danny leaned in and kissed her as well. "I have lots of things I want to do, and try." She met Carmilla's eyes. "With both of you."

Carmilla winked and blew the red head a kiss "I look forward to it, Red."


	2. The two sides of passion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My hand slipped again.... and can we talk about the finale!? *fans self * What? I don't have a new desktop background _you_ have a new desktop background! shhhh... Anyways my head cannon here is that Danny shyly texted Carmilla about a little scene that she wanted to have happen. I hope you enjoy. More will follow with Carmilla and Laura having their one on one time next I think, followed by some Danny and Laura and maybe we'll get to see what those role plays were that Laura wanted so much. Winter break is coming up and I'll have much more time.

Carmilla looked up from her book when the door opened. She raised a brow as Danny glanced around the room.

"Where's Laura?" she asked.

"She told you she was visiting her dad this weekend, remember?" Carmilla returned her attention to the page she had been reading.

"That's this weekend?" Danny ran her fingers through her hair, pushing it out of her face.

Carmilla laughed. "Don't you listen, Red?"

"Shut up, leech," Danny growled.

Carmilla set down her book and stood up.

"Leech, am I? You didn't seem to mind when you were on your knees with your mouth on my-"

Danny closed the remaining distance and shoved Carmilla against the wall. For a moment Carmilla thought Danny was trying to attack her, but then felt her lips press roughly against her own.

"Just stop fucking talking," Danny muttered against her skin. Carmilla grabbed Danny's chin and pulled her into another kiss. It wasn't gentle. They both fought for control, though Carmilla reminded herself to hold back. She didn't want to hurt her new lover. Danny pulled away, her eyes dark.

"I'm going to take you against this wall until you come all over my hand." Her hands were already at Carmilla's fly.

Carmilla smiled. "I thought you wanted me to be in control?" She grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head.

Danny pulled Carmilla's pants down over her hips. "Not this time. I didn't get to fuck you the other day."

"I seem to recall your mouth on me," Carmilla replied as she helped Danny out of her clothes. When both of them were naked Danny pressed Carmilla against the wall once more, pushing roughly, knowing the vampire could take it.

"I said stop talking." She moved her hand between Carmilla's legs, pressing firmly against her clit. Carmilla gasped at the sudden contact and arched into the touch. Danny gripped her hips and lifted her up. Carmilla wrapped her legs around the taller woman and leaned her back against the wall. Danny pushed inside of her, causing her to groan.

Carmilla grinned. "What? No foreplay?"

"I'm going to wipe that smug look right off of your face," Danny said through gritted teeth. She thrust hard and fast, pressing against Carmilla, who had her hands in Danny's hair, gripping tightly. Danny pressed her face into the crook of Carmilla's neck, sucking and biting her skin roughly.

"Harder," Carmilla groaned. "You can fuck me better than that." Danny immediately bit down hard, her nails digging into the Carmilla's ass as she held her. With every thrust Carmilla thudded softly against the wall. Danny curled her fingers inside Carmilla with each stroke. She shifted so that her palm pressed against her clit with every push. It wasn't long before she cried out with release, her legs tightening around Danny's waist as her hips bucked against her hand. When Danny finally stopped moving, they stayed entangled like that for a moment, both of them panting.

"My, my, does someone have some pent up aggression?" Carmilla murmured.

"Do I have to fucking gag you?" Danny asked in between breaths. She carried Carmilla over to one of the beds and pinned her. "Because I am _this_ close to doing it."

"You think I'm just going to be submissive? _Make me._ " Carmilla grinned. She could almost feel the waves of pent up frustration rolling off of Danny.

"If you want to use your mouth, fine." Danny moved up over Carmilla so that she was straddling her face. "Use it." Carmilla gripped Danny's hips pulled her down over her mouth. Danny leaned forward, bracing herself on the headboard. Carmilla took her time, using long slow licks as Danny rocked against her face.

"God yes, I'm going to come all over you," Danny groaned. Carmilla focused her attention on Danny's clit. She sucked it into her mouth and worked her tongue along the tip. Before too much longer, Danny cried out and Carmilla could feel her coming. Danny rolled off her as her orgasm subsided, trying to catch her breath.

"Was this…okay?" Danny asked.

Carmilla chuckled. "When we texted about this, I'll admit I didn't expect you to get so into it, but I can't say that I mind." It had surprised her that Danny had suggested such an intricate scene in the first place.

"Was there anything you wanted while I'm here?" Danny asked. She lazily traced her fingers over Carmilla's body.

"I just want to touch you," Carmilla murmured. With her superior speed and strength, she grabbed Danny and lay her underneath her. "I hate to admit it, but you fascinate me. Such strength, such passion… for a human." Carmilla's lips trailed across Danny's neck.

"Don't bite me, remember?"

"I remember. Your skin is so soft," Carmilla practically purred. She trailed her hands all over Danny's body, lingering on her breasts. She took a taut nipple between her fingers and pinched and rolled it. She brought her mouth to the other breast, and slowly sucked it between her lips. Danny arched underneath her, keening softly.

"Jesus Carm," Danny gasped. "I didn't expect this."

"This?" Carmilla lifted her head up meeting Danny's gaze.

"I didn't think you'd be so gentle." Danny tangled her fingers in Carmilla's hair, pulling her into a kiss.

"Don't misunderstand, I _do_ enjoy dominating you. But I also actually like you, Danny." Carmilla cupped Danny's cheek. She could feel her face heating up.

"Are you blushing?" Danny grinned.

"Hush," Carmilla said. "Just let me touch you." She returned her attention to Danny's body. She took her time lavishing attention on the woman beneath her. Danny moaned, her fingers clutching at the sheets.

"You're so beautiful, so responsive." Carmilla slid her hand down Danny's body, caressing her inner thigh. She brushed her fingers across Danny's clit and she gasped, arching into the touch. Carmilla continued to slowly tease Danny, making her writhe and moan underneath her. Danny's hands moved over Carmilla's body, passing between their bodies and reaching the apex between her legs. Carmilla groaned as Danny pushed inside her.

"Together," Danny whispered. Carmilla nodded and finally pushed inside of Danny. They moved together, rocking in tandem. Carmilla kissed her hard, breaking away only to catch her breath.

"Together Danny. God, please." Carmilla groaned Danny's name as she came. Danny followed shortly after. Carmilla rested her forehead on Danny's and smiled.

"How was that for you?"

Danny laughed softly. "Don't look so damn smug, you're insufferable."

Carmilla moved beside her and propped herself up on her elbow. "You love it," she said.

"I hope Laura doesn't feel too left out," Danny said. She absently twirled a strand of Carmilla's hair in between her fingers.

"I guess we'll have to work really hard to show her how much we missed her."

***

"Perry, LaFontaine, what's wrong?" Laura asked.

Her friends glanced nervously between each other. "Sit down, Laura. We want to tell you something." Perry patted the bed and Laura reluctantly sat. She had been summoned to their door room after receiving a cryptic text message that said, _'we have something important to tell you.'_ She had rushed over to their room expecting there to be some villain taking over the campus again, but judging from their behavior, it was something else.

Perry took a deep breath. "So, while you were gone this weekend, we decided to keep an eye on things."

"Specifically Carmilla," LaFontaine interjected.

"To make sure that everything was fine without you being there as…a buffer."

"We know things were pretty heated between Danny and Carmilla for a while and we didn't want them to like duel each other for you or anything," LaFontaine said. Laura bit her lip as she remembered the last time things 'got heated' between the two of them.

"Everything _seemed_ quiet for the most part, but I saw Danny heading to your room," Perry said. "So I got LaFontaine for back up and we went to go break up a fight. But when we got to the hallway…" they both flushed.

"Let's just say they definitely weren't fighting," LaFontaine said.

"Without m – I mean…um." Laura could feel her face heating up. _This was not how I pictured this going._ She tried to think of some way to get out of the conversation she knew was coming, but Perry was giving her _that_ look, the same withering stare she used on students who had noise complaints.

"Laura?" Perry raised a brow at her. "Is there something we need to know?"

Laura hesitated. "I don't think you need to know but…we're kind of dating."

"You and Carmilla?" Perry asked.

"And Danny," Laura said softly.

LaFontaine furrowed her brow. "You and Danny?"

"Me and Danny _and_ Carmilla." Laura clarified. Both of her friends stared at each first her, and then each other. There was a long uncomfortable silence.

"You're dating both of them at the same time?" Perry asked.

"We're all dating each other…I guess they decided to have some one on one time while I was gone." Laura was lost in trying to picture just what exactly they had been doing without her when LaFontaine snapped her out of it.

"So…I guess us telling you that Carmilla was cheating on you isn't really true then?" She awkwardly ran her hand through her hair.

"Not really no, though I'm curious why they didn't text me about it…or send me pictures." Laura's eyes widened. "Did I say that last part out loud?"

"Yes," they both said.

"God…" Laura covered her face with her hands. "I'm sorry guys, this was a recent thing, and we just didn't know if it was going to work out, okay. We wanted to wait to tell everyone until we were sure it was something we could all handle." She smiled wryly. "Though I guess we can push the beds together now without you guys wondering why. Can I go, now?"

"Of course, sorry." Perry went to the door and opened it.

"Thanks, they're probably wondering where I am."


	3. Hot under the collar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo I decided to make this less fluffy that I had originally intended. I asked people about the whole Carmilla biting Laura thing, and I got a resounding "DO IT" so, here you go. I plan to have a little Laura x Danny with the next one. Sorry I am so sporadic with the updating. I did finish my first draft of my novel though so GO ME!
> 
> ~Sy

The silence was heavy with anxiousness. Carmilla stared at Laura for a long moment before speaking. "Are you serious?" she asked.

Laura nodded and took Carmilla's hand. "I trust you Carm. I saw what you did with Danny before, and we talked about what happened when I wasn't there, and it…it intrigues me." She flushed and Carmilla gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Cupcake, I'd by lying if I said I hadn't thought about it, but I mean…" She ran a hand through her hair. "Danny is going to be _pissed_."

"Let me worry about her, tonight it's just about you and me." She cupped Carmilla's face with her free hand and smiled. "And this is what I want."

Carmilla shuddered as arousal spread through her. "Okay Laura. We need to go over some of the rules then. Start with yours."

"No anal," Laura said immediately. "I'm a little curious but I'm-I'm not ready for that." Her blush deepened.

Carmilla smiled and kissed Laura's forehead. "Okay sweetheart, that's fine. Do you want to keep 'red' as the safe word?"

"Yes, it's easy for me to remember."

"Okay, I'm also going to suggest a slow down word, maybe yellow?" Carmilla said.

Laura cocked her head to the side. "A slow down word?"

"If you don't want to stop, but things are a little too intense, you'd say 'yellow' and I'd back off a little." Carmilla explained.

"Yellow sounds good," Laura agreed. "Should I call you something specific?"

"Mistress is fine, unless you have a preference." Carmilla rubbed small circles on the back of Laura's hand.

Laura nodded. "Mistress sounds good."

"Okay, do you want to be tied up? Collared? Spanked?" Carmilla threw out a few suggestions.

Laura bit her lip. "All of that sounds good. But no toys this time, okay?"

"Explain to me what you mean by that?" Carmilla said.

"I don't want you to use like…a whip or anything. I'd prefer not to use metal restraints, I want to ease into this."

Carmilla felt relief flood through her. "I'm actually glad you said that…I'm a little worried about hurting you."

"You'd never hurt me Carm!" Laura exclaimed. "I don't think you could if you tried."

Carmilla sighed. "Sweetheart, I'm a vampire. If I loose focus I could accidentally break one of your bones. Then Red would have me staked before morning."

"Speaking of that, the vampire thing, I have one more request." Laura was studying the floor intently, and Carmilla could see the deep blush spreading all the way down Laura's neck.

Carmilla gently took Laura's chin and tilted her face upward. "What's that, Cupcake?"

Laura took a deep breath. "I want you to bite me. I-I mean, drink from me. Like you did when Will ran from you."

Carmilla's eyes widened and she ran a hand through her hair. "Danny is going to _kill_ me." She would be lying if she'd said she hadn't thought about it. Even though the only other time she drank Laura's blood was an emergency, she had not been unaffected.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Laura murmured.

"It isn't that I don't want to Laura, it's just…did you want me to bite you on the neck again? I mean, everyone will see." Carmilla watched her reaction, concern making her brow furrow.

"I'd like that I think. I'd like that they'd know you…marked me." Laura said softly. The admission was unexpectedly arousing.

"You're really sure about this?" Carmilla asked again.

Laura nodded. "Yes, I'm one hundred percent sure."

"Okay then, can wait in the bathroom for maybe…ten minutes?" Carmilla asked. "I need to get some things ready before you come into the room."

***

Laura slowly eased the door open, and peered inside the room. It didn't look any different at first glance. Carmilla waited near the wardrobe wearing the black corset that Laura loved so much.

"Last chance to back out Cupcake." Carmilla held a black leather collar in her hand. Laura stood transfixed; the moment was something she had been wanting for a long time. Slowly she moved to stand in front of Carmilla and paused. She gave it serious thought before she slowly nodded.

"I want this, please may I put on the collar?" she asked.

"Putting on the collar is _your_ choice Laura, but once it's on it is my choice to remove it." Carmilla said. "Do you understand?"

"I understand." Laura carefully took the collar from Carmilla's hands and fastened it around her neck. Carmilla smiled and traced Laura's cheek with the back of her hand. Laura leaned into the touch.

"You look so beautiful."

"Thank you," she said. Belatedly she remembered to add, "Mistress."

Carmilla gripped Laura's collar and tugged it lightly, making the shorter girl step closer. "I'll let that slide for now my pet, but don't forget it again."

"Yes Mistress," Laura replied.

"Good girl." Carmilla purred. "Now I want you to get undressed and lay down on the bed, on your stomach."

"Yes Mistress." Laura hurried out her clothing until she was wearing nothing but the collar. She quickly positioned herself on the bed and waited. Memories of what Carmilla had done with Danny during their first threesome made her ache with want.

"Place your hands wrists together above your head," she commanded. Laura did as she was told. She eased herself up onto her elbows and pressed her wrists together. She glanced up when she felt the cool leather cuffs around her wrists. A moment later she gasped as Carmilla landed a sharp smack against her ass.

"Did I give you permission to look up?" Carmilla gently soothed her backside with light caresses.

"No, Mistress. I-I'm sorry Mistress." Laura replied. She bit her lip, wondering what her punishment was going to be.

"Up on your knees," she commanded. Laura carefully maneuvered herself until she was on her knees and elbows.

"Very good Laura." Carmilla's hand moved across Laura's body. Laura shuddered as she felt the caresses along her back and shoulders, and then move lower. She stroked up the inside of Laura's thighs. Laura shuddered.

"Do you like this, my pet?" Carmilla asked.

"Y-yes Mistress," Laura managed. She shifted so that her legs opened wider for Carmilla. She could feel the touches gradually sliding higher, but always just shy of where she wanted them to be. She shifted, wishing she could just press Carmilla's hand against her.

"Are the cuffs too tight?" Carmilla asked.

"No mistress," Laura answered immediately.

"Good." Carmilla's hands continued to wander all over Laura's body. "Did you like watching me take Danny like this?" she asked.

Laura gasped as the memories flooded her. "God…"

Carmilla brought her hand down again with a series of smacks. "I asked you a question, you will answer your mistress!" Each strike sent a wave of pleasure through her.

"Yes Mistress, I'm sorry Mistress! I did like it, Mistress." Laura panted, she could already feel how wet she was. The spanking was turning her on more than she had anticipated. Carmilla's hand finally moved to her center, cupping her.

"God you're so wet for me already, my pet," she purred. "Do you want me to fuck you Laura?" Carmilla asked.

Laura was desperate to rock into Carmilla's hand, but knew if she did she would be punished for it. "Yes Mistress, please." Her whole body was trembling with need.

"Do you think you've earned it yet?" Carmilla's tone was almost nonchalant, as she pressed flush against Laura. Laura moaned and arched into Carmilla.

"Please Mistress…"

"Answer my question!" Carmilla let go another slap and Laura hissed in pleasure.

She wasn't sure what answer she was supposed to give. She assumed honesty was probably the best option. "I-I don't think it's for me to decide, Mistress."

"That's right my pet, it isn't. I want you to beg me for the privilege." Carmilla's moved her fingers to Laura's clit, slowly circling it.

Laura whimpered. "Please Mistress, I need you to fuck me."

"You _need_ me to?" Carmilla asked. Her strokes pressed more firmly but still neglected to press inside her.

"I've been thinking about this all day Mistress, I want you inside me so badly, please Mistress."

Carmilla hummed with pleasure. "You beg so prettily." Finally Carmilla's fingers pressed inside and Laura moaned. "God, you're ready to come aren't you?"

"Yes Mistress. Please Mistress, I want to come for you," Laura cried out.

Carmilla's hand slowed. "Turn over."

Laura whimpered in protest but complied. Carmilla pulled Laura's bound hands over her head so the rested around her neck and slid her fingers inside once more. Laura moaned and rocked her hips against Carmilla's thrusts. She was close she could feel it.

"Mistress please I-" Her words were cut off as Carmilla leaned forward and sank her teeth into Laura's neck. Her mouth opened in a wordless scream as her body arched off the bed. Carmilla's hand kept moving as she drank from Laura. Finally she lifted her head away, and slowed her movements. Vaguely, Laura was aware of Carmilla removing the cuffs and collar.

"Hey, Laura? Cupcake? Are you alright?" Carmilla gently cupped her face.

Laura's eyes fluttered open. "I'm a little dizzy, but I'm alright," she murmured.

"Did you like that?" Carmilla asked.

Laura shuddered and bit her lip. "I liked that a lot. What about you?"

Carmilla licked her lips and grinned. Her fangs were still visible and Laura decided she liked the way it looked. "I definitely enjoyed myself sweetheart."

"Can I take care of you?" Laura asked. She trailed her hand down Carmilla's body. Carmilla trebled and closed her eyes before she grabbed Laura's hand and kissed it lightly. "I don't think that's a good idea. You need to rest for a little while."

Laura snuggled against Carmilla's naked form. "When I wake up?" she asked.

"When you wake up," Carmilla agreed. Laura smiled and fell asleep to the soft caress of Carmilla's fingers against her cheek.


	4. Marks of Affection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a little short for a chapter, but I promise that the scene break is worth it. Next chapter is going to be all three of them together again, I'm looking forward to writing it.
> 
> ~Sy

Danny sat on Laura's bed and tried to keep her anger from showing. Hesitantly, she reached up and caressed Laura's cheek, even though her eyes remained on the two bandages on Laura's neck.

"Danny, I'm okay, really." Laura took her hand and squeezed it. "I asked her to do it." That was the hard part. Laura had been very clear that it was her idea, and that Carmilla asked her several times if she was okay with everything.

"Why?" Danny asked.

Laura hesitated. "I thought you'd understand, I mean…you two do similar things."

Danny ran a hand through her hair. "With me and Carm…it's different. It's more like…a battle for dominance. Sometimes I win, sometimes she does. I mean it's all decided before hand, but it's…it's a scene you know?" It wasn't easy to explain the connection that she had with Carmilla.

"For me it's about trust. I trust both of you, and giving up that kind of control over to her…it was kind of freeing. Honestly I wouldn't mind if you wanted to do something like that with me."

"I'll have to think about that…for now though." Danny cupped her cheek. "I want to make love to you, if that's okay?"

Laura smiled and kissed Danny's palm. "I'd like that very much." Danny pulled Laura closer and hugged her tightly.

"You mean so much to me," Danny murmured against Laura's neck. "I just…I need." She pulled away and met Laura's eyes. She tried to find words to explain. Laura smiled at her softly and kissed her. Danny moaned and gently pressed Laura down on the bed. She carefully kissed down the unbitten side of Laura's neck.

"Danny," Laura gasped. "If you want, you can bite me…" Danny turned to look at her lover. Laura was blushing.

"You want me to?" Danny traced the back of her hand across Laura's cheek.

She reached up and tucked Danny's hair behind her ear. "I like it when you two…leave marks."

"Maybe I'll leave something for Carmilla to find, next time you two are together." She nipped lightly at Laura's throat. Laura gasped and arched into her touch. She ran her hands through Danny's hair. Danny paused for a moment to take off Laura's shirt and bra. She tossed them on the floor. Danny skimmed her hands over Laura's now naked chest.

"Do you even know how beautiful you are?" Danny whispered.

Laura blushed and smiled. She cupped Danny's face. "I could stand to hear it some more." Danny kissed Laura softly and then trailed her hands down her body. She slowly undid Laura's jeans. Laura lifted her hips and Danny pulled off the rest of her clothes.

Laura reach out and tugged on Danny's shirt. "You too, I want to feel you."

Danny stripped out of her clothes and resumed her position on top of Laura. Laura wrapped her arms around Danny's neck and pulled her down into a deep kiss. Danny groaned and pressed her thigh between Laura's legs. Laura rocked against her. Danny kissed down Laura's neck and lingered on her shoulder, sucking and then biting the flesh there. Laura gasped and scratched her nails down Danny's back. Danny slid her hand up between Laura's legs and cupped the wetness she felt there.

"Yes Danny, please," Laura moaned. Danny's free hand moved to Laura's breast, gently brushing over the nipple. Laura's hands wandered down Danny's body until she was able to press against Danny's clit.

"Together?" Laura asked. Danny nodded and gently pushing inside her. Laura matched her movements, both of them rocking in tandem. Laura's soft gasps and whimpers urged Danny on as Laura continued to thrust into Danny. Danny bit down hard on Laura's shoulder as she came. Laura cried out Danny's name as her orgasm washed over her. Slowly Danny lifted her head, and removed her hand.

She glanced down at the dark purple bite mark on Laura's shoulder. "I didn't bite too hard did I?" she asked.

Laura shook her head. "It felt good." She leaned up and kissed Danny softly. "You always make me feel good Danny."

Danny sighed and nuzzled against Laura's cheek. "I'm sorry I freaked out about Carmilla biting you."

"It's alright, just don't be angry with her for something I asked her to do." Laura giggled softly. "Though, she might take offense to you leaving a mark on her 'pet.'" A slow smile spread across Danny's face. "I'm not sure I like that look," Laura said.

Danny chuckled. "Don't worry, you will."


	5. Once Bitten, Twice...Bitten?

Danny led Carmilla and Laura into her bedroom. She gestured for them both to sit down. Laura took the chair Danny had subtly placed in her room, and Carmilla sat on the bed next to Danny.

"Okay, so what have you two been plotting?" Laura crossed her arms and raised her brow.

Danny looked at Carmilla who nodded. "Well, I started thinking about what you said about how what Carmilla and I do isn't that much different from what you two do." She paused and Carmilla put a hand on her shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "We've been talking at length about it, her and I, and I wanted to do a scene with all of us." Danny bit her lip and watched Laura's reaction.

Laura's face fell. "Why wasn't I a part of this conversation?"

"I was kind of hoping you'd um…" Danny's normal confidence faltered.

"Danny wants you to watch Cupcake, and she wanted your reactions to be genuine." Carmilla interjected. "We were thinking of tying you up, at least for the first part."

Laura's eyes widened. "Oh…" She bit her lip. "Honestly, I might feel a little left out."

Carmilla nodded. "That's understandable." She glanced at Danny who nodded for her to continue. "I was hoping it would be a scene for you too Laura, and if you were a good little pet, I'd reward you."

Laura's mouth hung open and her eyes glazed over slightly. Carmilla grinned. "Do you like the sound of that, Cupcake?"

Laura nodded. "I would definitely like that, but I would want to be collared for it and –"

Carmilla pulled a collar from her back pocket and let it dangle loosely from her fingertips. "We thought of that, sweetheart."

"Are we all okay with this?" Danny asked.

Carmilla smiled. "I'm in, Red. You know that."

"I am excited to see what you guys have in mind," Laura said. "But I won't be left out right? I mean, you'll still touch me and everything?"

"Of course!" Danny knelt by Laura's chair. "We will definitely be spending time on you." She took Laura's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Okay, how do you want to start this?" Laura asked. Carmilla stood and brought Laura's collar over to her. Danny watched as Laura slipped it on, a smile spreading across her face.

"Hello again my pet." Carmilla traced a finger lightly down Laura's cheek. "Are you ready to play?"

"Yes Mistress," Laura responded. Danny hated to admit it, but seeing Laura in a collar was hot.

"Strip for me my pet." Carmilla sat back down on the bed. Danny stared as Laura slowly took off her clothes until she was naked except for the collar. Danny's eyes flicked to the twin marks on Laura, one on each side of her neck. Anticipation bubbled inside her. The scene was about to start.

"What is that?" Carmilla asked.

"What is what, Mistress?" Laura looked around confused. Carmilla was beside Laura in an instant she pressed her fingers against the purple mark Danny had left a few days prior.

Laura groaned. "A bite mark Mistress."

Carmilla gripped Laura's collar and tugged it. "Whose bite mark?"

"Mine," Danny answered.

Carmilla turned her head slowly and fixed Danny with a wicked smirk. "Is that so? I'll deal with you in a minute." She turned back to Laura. "Sit down my pet, I think you need a little punishment before I give you pleasure today."

"Yes Mistress." Laura sat down in her chair and Carmilla went to Danny's closet. Danny crossed to Laura and gently caressed her cheek. Laura turned into the touch and kissed her palm. "I'm just going to borrow a couple of these to make sure my pet stays put." She exited the closet with two of Danny's ties. Her eyes narrowed. "You are testing my patience, Danny."

"Afraid you can't keep ahold of your 'pet', Carm?"

Carmilla laughed. "Please, she loves this. She loves being tied up, don't you?"

"Yes Mistress." Carmilla knelt next to Laura and tied each hand to the back of the chair.

"Too tight Cupcake?" she asked.

"No, Mistress."

"Are you comfortable?" Danny asked. "You'll be sitting like that for a bit."

"I'm fine." Laura met her eyes, and Danny saw the trust and reassurance that she needed.

Carmilla grabbed Danny's chin and forced her to look away from Laura. "Now, _you_ need a little lesson Red."

Their gazes held and Carmilla waited. Danny gave a nod. _It's okay, I want to do this Carm._ Carmilla's fingers briefly caressed Danny's jaw. In on swift motion she threw Danny over her shoulder, and carried her to the bed.

 

***

Laura watched the scene unfolding in front of her in awe. It was so easy to forget how strong Carmilla really was. But she carried Danny like it was nothing, and tossed the taller girl onto the bed. Carmilla straddled Danny's waist and pinned her hands above her head.

"I think I need to remind you who's in control here," Carmilla said.

"I seem to remember someone being pushed against a wall not too long ago," Danny shot back. Carmilla rolled her hips against Danny's center and the red head tried to stifle a moan. Laura whimpered, wishing she could feel Carmilla on top of her.

"Do you hear that Danny?" Carmilla asked. "Look at Laura." Danny turned and met Laura's gaze. "She would love to trade places with you, she knows how good it feels to have me in control. You remember what the feels like don't you?"

Laura watched the struggle between pride and arousal play out. Danny gritted her teeth and didn't answer. Carmilla kept both of Danny's wrists pinned with one hand and trailed the other one down her body, up under her shirt.

"You don't remember? You were on all fours, Laura was underneath you, that doesn't ring a bell?" Danny gasped when Carmilla reached her breasts. Laura watched transfixed as Carmilla's hand moved under Danny's t-shirt. She wanted to touch them both and tried to reach out, forgetting for a moment she was tied up. Carmilla turned at the sound of her tugging on her restraints.

"Something wrong my pet?" Carmilla asked. Her hand continued traveling under Danny's shirt. Danny arched into the touch and Laura bit her lip.

"No, Mistress I just…" Laura blushed unable to voice her thoughts.

"Finish your sentences pet, or you'll be punished." Carmilla warned.

"I want to touch Danny," Laura admitted.

Carmilla smiled. "Do you want that Danny?" Danny trembled but didn't reply. "If you just admit you want to be my pet I'll stop teasing you. Don't let your pride keep you from pleasure Danny."

Danny wrapped her legs around Carmilla and twisted until Carmilla was underneath her. Danny kissed her hard. Her hands moved to Carmilla's shirt, yanking it off of her. Laura moaned softly. Watching the two of them wrestle for control was more arousing than she had anticipated. She pressed her thighs together, wishing Carmilla or Danny would just come over and touch her.

Danny made a grab for the buttons on Carmilla's pants, but Carmilla was faster she swatted Danny's hands away. She quickly shimmied out of her pants and kicked them away. She slid her leg between Danny's and the red head rocked into it. Carmilla may have been under Danny but Danny was struggling to maintain her composure.

"Why are you fighting it, Danny? I can feel how wet you are, you've soaked through your jeans already." Carmilla's hands roamed over Danny's body, and she gripped her ass. "Maybe you need some other kinds of persuasion." She smacked Danny's ass and the red head gasped. Carmilla rocked her leg against Danny's center and spanked her again.

"Carm, fuck," Danny groaned.

Carmilla smacked her again. "Say it, Danny. You won't come until you do."

"Fuck. You." Danny muttered between gritted teeth.

Carmilla brought her hand down again. "I know you want to, but you haven't earned the privilege yet." Carmilla chuckled. "You can't even top me when you're on top Danny." Danny tried to stifle a groan. Carmilla flipped Danny pinning her once again. She pulled off Danny's shirt and brought her mouth to a nipple. Danny cried out when Carmilla bit down.

Laura shifted in her chair, trying to do something to ease the throbbing ache between her legs. Carmilla wrestled Danny's pants off and Laura watched Danny's eyes flutter shut when Carmilla's fingers brushed her clit.

"Why won't you let me make you feel good, Danny?" Carmilla asked. "Four little words, that's all it takes." Carmilla

Danny met Carmilla's eyes and for a moment Laura thought she might hold out a little longer. Carmilla smiled and flicked her fingers across Danny's clit again.

Danny moaned loudly. "Mistress, please fuck me."

Laura shuddered. It was intense to see Danny beg for Carmilla like that.

Carmilla kissed Danny hard. When they broke apart they both were panting. "First untie Laura, I think she's going to loose her mind if she can't touch us soon." Danny started to get up, but Carmilla grabbed her wrist. She gave Danny a pointed look.

Danny's eyes widened and she blushed. "Yes Mistress, I forgot myself Mistress."

"That's better, pet." Carmilla released her grip on Danny's wrist. Danny moved to Laura quickly. She quickly undid her ties and reached to touch Laura. Laura reluctantly pulled back and glanced at Carmilla.

Carmilla smiled. "Laura, you're such a good little pet." Carmilla stood and moved to the chair. Danny looked confused.

"Mistress didn't give you permission Danny," Laura explained. Carmilla trailed her hand over Laura's body. Laura moaned loudly when Carmilla brushed across one of her nipples. Carmilla's hands moved between Laura's legs.

"Look at Danny." Carmilla murmured. Laura opened her eyes and met Danny's heated gaze. Danny's hands were clenched in fists as she tried not to move. Carmilla's hands moved upward and lightly moved across her clit. Laura moaned and forced herself to hold still.

"Do you want Danny to touch you like this?" Carmilla asked.

Laura glanced between the two of them. "Both of you Mistress? Please?"

"So greedy…" Carmilla chuckled. "But I think you've earned a reward." She kissed Laura softly.

"Laura go lay on the bed. Danny move the chair closer to the bed and sit in it." Carmilla instructed.

Laura eagerly went to the bed but hesitated. "Would you like me on my back or my stomach Mistress?"

Carmilla kissed Laura softly. "On your back my pet." Laura lay down on the bed and Carmilla removed the last of her clothing tossing her bra and underwear to the floor. Laura sighed happily as Carmilla pressed against her. She wanted desperately to run her hands over Carmilla's body, but knew she would have to wait.

"So obedient today." Carmilla kissed along Laura's jaw line and lightly traced the puncture marks on her neck. Laura shuddered. "Do you want to touch me Laura?"

"Yes Mistress please?" Laura whimpered as Carmilla's hand inched up her thigh. A low moan made Laura turn her head. Danny watched her hungrily.

"Touch me Laura." Carmilla said. Laura didn't need to be told twice. Her hands moved over Carmilla's body. Carmilla groaned and gently pushed her fingers inside Laura. Laura moved her hips with each of Carmilla's thrusts. It felt so good to finally be touched.

"See Danny, this is what happens when you behave." Carmilla slowly rocked her fingers inside Laura. "You'll have to wait for yours."

"Please Mistress, I want to touch you." Danny breathed. Laura caught Danny's gaze again.

"I know you do my pet. Laura wants you touching her too. I know you want to feel how wet she is right now." Carmilla slowly withdrew her hand. Laura whimpered at the loss of contact. "Lick me." She held her hand by Laura's mouth. Laura slowly took Carmilla's fingers into her mouth, tasting herself on them. She continued to slowly work her tongue long past the point of actually cleaning the digits. Carmilla moaned.

"That's enough Laura." Carmilla turned to Danny. "I'm going to let you touch Laura, but Laura don't touch Danny, she hasn't finished her punishment."

Danny stood by the bedside. "Where would you like me Mistress?"

"Lay next to Laura, on her left," Carmilla replied. Danny did as instructed and immediately let her hands wander over Laura." Laura closed her eyes and reveled in the warm feeling of Danny's touch. She gasped when she felt an extra pair of hands. Carmilla's fingers pressed inside her once again. Danny's warm caresses were a wonderful contrast to Carmilla's light cool touches. One of Danny's hands moved between Laura's legs to stroke her clit as Carmilla continued her thrusts. It was almost too much.

"Please Mistress, I'm so close."

"Come for us my pet," Carmilla murmured. That was all it took. Laura cried out bucking her hips as she came. Both women gradually stopped their movements.

"What do you say pet?"

"Thank you Mistress." Laura leaned up and kissed Carmilla gently. She glanced over at Danny but held back, knowing she still wasn't allowed to touch her yet.

"Don't worry, you'll get to thank Danny soon enough." Carmilla stood and motioned for Laura to join her.

"Stay there a moment Danny." Carmilla ordered.

"Yes Mistress," Danny replied. Carmilla led Laura over to Danny's closet. Laura gave Carmilla a curious expression.

"I wanted to ask you if you'd be alright using this." Carmilla held up a dark green strap on.

Laura's eyes widened. "Mistress I don't understand." Laura wasn't sure if Carmilla was asking Laura to use the strap on, or if she wanted it used on her.

"I want you to use this on Danny, if you feel comfortable with it. Danny's mentioned it too me, but she was too shy to ask you. It's entirely up to you, if you don't want to I'll wear it." Carmilla waited patiently as Laura debated.

"Mistress…will you show me how?"

Carmilla smiled. "Of course Laura."

"I'd like to try Mistress." Laura smiled back. Carmilla helped her into the harness. They adjusted the straps until Laura was confident that it wasn't going to fall off of her.

"Ready?" Carmilla asked.

"Yes Mistress." The walked back to the bed. Danny glanced up and saw the strap on Laura was wearing. Her eyes were wide.

"Mistress?"

"You were too disobedient for me to fuck you tonight. Laura will be having that pleasure." Carmilla said. "On all fours Danny." Danny did as she was told and Laura knelt behind her. Carmilla placed a hand on Danny's lower back and pressed down a little to adjust for Laura's height. Then Carmilla moved behind Laura. Laura shuddered as she felt Carmilla's breath against her ear.

"Guide it to her with your hand." Carmilla whispered into Laura's ear.

"Yes Mistress." Laura gripped the base of the shaft and carefully pressed it against Danny's entrance.

"Don't go inside her yet." Carmilla's hands moved to Laura's hips. Gently Carmilla moved Laura's hips so that the strap on rubbed against Danny, but didn't enter her. Danny moaned and rocked her hips against the strap on. As she moved the strap on pressed against Laura's clit and she whimpered.

"Does that feel good?" Carmilla asked.

"Yes Mistress," both Danny and Laura answered. Carmilla adjusted her grip on Laura's hips and helped her angle the strap on up. Danny adjusted her hips and Laura pressed into her. Danny moaned when she was filled. Carmilla kept the rhythm, her body pressed flush against Laura's back. Laura gripped Danny's hips and moved her against her thrusts. Carmilla left one hand on Laura's hips to guide the motions and let her free hand move to Laura's nipple. Her gasp turned into a low groan when Carmilla kissed along her neck.

"Spank her," Carmilla murmured.

"Yes Mistress," Laura breathed. She raised her hand and carefully brought it down on Danny's ass. Danny groaned.

"Harder pet." Carmilla whispered.

"Yes Mistress." Laura brought her hand down again. She could hear Danny's soft whimpers mixed with small gasps. She continued her thrusts, occasionally smacking Danny. She tried to focus on her movements instead of her steadily building arousal. She could feel Danny trembling beneath her fingers.

"Are you close Danny?" Carmilla asked.

"Yes Mistress," Danny panted.

"Do you want to come?" she asked.

"Yes Mistress, please!" Danny gasped. Laura was having a difficult time keeping herself from coming as well.

"You can beg prettier than that pet."

Danny groaned. "Please Mistress, I need to come so badly. I'm sorry I disobeyed you, it won't happen again."

"Who do you belong to?" Carmilla asked.

"You Mistress."

"Come for us Danny."

Laura couldn't stand it any longer. "Mistress I –"

"You too Laura."

Danny bit down on the pillow and screamed, trying to muffle the sound. Laura kept her hips moving as her own orgasm overcame her. Carmilla gently stopped Laura's movements and Laura pulled out of Danny. Danny collapsed on the bed.

"Are you alright Danny?" Carmilla asked.

"Yes Mistress," the words were muffled by the pillow.

Carmilla chuckled and removed Laura's collar. "You don't have to call me that anymore Danny."

Laura undid the clasps on the strap on harness and set it on the nightstand. She lay down next to Danny and pulled the taller woman into her arms.

"Was I okay? Did I hit too hard?" she asked.

Danny rolled over onto her back and nuzzled against Laura's cheek. "You were wonderful Laura."

Carmilla lay down on Danny's other side. "Was that what you wanted?"

Danny chuckled lightly. "God yes. Carm, fuck's sake…that was…" She trailed off. "I didn't think I'd ever have something like this." She cupped Laura's face a kissed her lightly. Laura deepened the kiss, but pulled away before it got heated. Danny raised a brow.

Laura nodded over at Carmilla. "She's spent so much time directing us she neglected herself again."

Danny smiled broadly. "We can't have that can we?" Danny sat up and turned to Carmilla, running her hands over her body. She wrapped an arm around Carmilla and pulled her closer to the center of the bed. Laura moved to Carmilla's other side. Carmilla's eyes were wide.

Laura grinned. "No, we can't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! A long one this time! I hope you are enjoying this as much as I enjoy writing it. I DO plan on giving Carmilla a bit more love in the next chapter. I think it'd be nice for them to focus on HER this time. Lol. Also I want to incorporate some of Laura's role plays. What do you think they should be?
> 
> ~Sy

**Author's Note:**

> My hand slipped....Okay look blame tumblr. I decided that Carmilla and Danny went to talk about Laura because they were afraid that they'd both loose her. They argue and it almost turns into them having sex. Laura, discovering that they'll be alone together, runs to break up what she assumes is them trying to kill each other. She then decides to have them sit down and have a little chat. Let me know if you like this. I probably won't update it regularly, just as the mood strikes me. I have part of a "Chapter 2," if you can call it that, already started. But yeah, hope you enjoyed it
> 
> ~Sy


End file.
